Grundschulpädagogik/Deutsch/Sprachdidaktik
Curriculumtheorie, Betrachtungen zum neuen Lehrplan Deutsch Sachsen Was ist Fachdidaktik? *griech. didaskein, dt. lehren *Theorie und Praxis des Lehrens und Lernens *Fachbezogen (Sprachdidaktik, Literaturdidaktik) Hauptaufgaben der Fachdidaktik Deutsch *Besonderheiten des Faches Deutsch *Ausweisen von Ziele des Deutschunterrichts *Auswahl und Strukturierung von Lerninhalten des Deutschunterrichts *Entwurf einer Konzeption, wie die Praxis des Deutschunterrichts mit all ihren Konsequenzen zu organisieren ist *Erprobung von Lehr und Lernprozessen des Deutschunterrichts Moderner Deutschunterricht (B. Dittrich) (...) modern meint einen Deutschunterricht, der die Schüler ebenso ernst nimmt wie den Kommunikationsgegenstand Sprache, und zwar im Schulalltag, d. h. unter den Bedingungen der heutigen Schule unter Einbeziehung der täglichen Erfahrungswelt der Schüler (...) Curriculumtheorie *Lehrplan: geordnete Zusammenfassung von Lehrinhalten, die während eines vom Plan angegebenen Zeitraums im Unterricht von Lernenden angeeignet und verarbeitet werden sollen. *Lehrpläne sind systematische Zusammenstellung von Bildungs- und Erziehungszielen und entsprechenden Inhalten. Sie erfüllen eine bildungspolitische, eine pädagogische und eine informatorische Funktion. *Curriculum **Lernziele, Lerninhalte, Unterrichtsverfahren, Lernzielkontrollen **sehr starre und feste Strukturen **sehr einfach für junge Lehrer, aber sehr unkreativ *offene Curriculum **Lernziele, Lerninhalte, Unterrichtsverfahren (in den Unterrichtshinweisen) *Lerninhalte sollten sich nicht nach dem Sprachbuch richten, sondern nach dem Lehrplan *Lehrplan Sachsen ist ein traditionelles, offenes Curicculum **offen in der Gestaltung des Unterrichts **traditionelle Einteilung des Lehrplans in Lernbereiche **zusätzlich enthält der Lehrplan S. Wahlpflichtbereiche *Lernbereiche sind didaktisch begründete Einheiten *integrativer Deutschunterricht **Def.: Integrativer Deutschunterricht ist die Verbindung einzelner LB unter inhaltlich, thematischen Aspekten. Ziele des Deutschunterricht der Grundschule *Entwicklung individuelle sprachlich-kommunikativer Fähigkeiten *Kommunikationsfähigkeit und Sprachkompetenz **umfassende Fähigkeit Sprache situations-, integrations-, und partnerangemessenen und möglichst normgerecht und effektiv aktiv und passiv zu verwenden und zu verstehen Geschichte des Deutschunterricht *1865, Rudolf Hildebrand „Vom Sprachunterricht in der Schule“ **Erfassen des Lebensgehalts der Sprache **Selbstständiges Erfassen **Hauptgewicht --> gesprochene Sprache **Hochdeutsch als Ziel in Anschluss an Volkssprache *haben heute etwas modifiziert noch Gültigkeit **Situationsbezug **Primat des Mündlichen **Entwickelnder Sprachausbau **Sprachprinzip bei aller Schularbeit Lernprozesse *Motivation --> Schwierigkeit --> Lösung --> < Behalten, Einüben --> Übertragung, Integration Unterrichtsprozesse *Eingangsphase --> Erarbeitungsphase --> Sicherungsphase Schema der Regensburger Materialien 1. Übergeordnete Ziele *Thema, Bereich, Grobmethode 2. Stoff, Unterrichtsgegenstand *Sachanalyse, Sachkompetenz 3. Schüler, Lernvoraussetzung *kognitive, emotionale, soziale, sprachliche, methodische, Verhältnisse *Lernschwierigkeiten *Schülerinteressen 4. Lernziele (Gesamtziele, Teilziele) 5. Unterrichtsverfahren (methodisches Verfahren, Stufen) *Lehrermaßnahmen: Dialog, Vortrag, Demonstration *Schülertätigkeit: Analysieren, Ausfüllen, Fragen beantworten, Übertragen *Sozialformen: Gruppenarbeit, Partnerarbeit, Einzelarbeit, Klassenunterricht **Offener Unterricht/Werkstattunterricht: Selbstständiges Arbeiten nach einem Tagesplan, Lehrer als Moderator *Medien **Mittler zwischen Lernenden und dem Stoff **personale (Lehrer, Autor), apersonale Medien **apersonale Medien ***Realgegenstände ***nichttechnische Medien: Tafel, Heft, Handpuppe, Lernspiel, Bilder ***Printmedien: Schulbuch, Arbeitsheft, Bücher, Zeitschriften ***techn. Medien: Auditiv, Visuell, AV-Medien, elektronischen Medien *Lernerfolgskontrolle gegenwärtiger. Deutschunterricht geprägt an: *eine deutliche. Öffnung *starke Orientierung am Kind *vielfältige Formen des Lernens im Zusammenhang *Lernen mit möglichst vielen Sinnen Unterrichtsarrangement (s. Regensburger Materialien) *Ziel *Sozialformen *Inhalte (Stoff) *Medien *Lernformen (Tätigkeit. der Schüler) *Lehrformen (Tätigkeit. des Lehrers) Ziele, Aufgaben und Methoden des Rechtschreibunterrichts zentrale Fragen *Wie soll Rechtschreibung vermittelt werden (isoliert, integrativ)? *Wie geht man vor (induktiv, deduktiv)? **induktives Vorgehen ist geeigneter bei Einführung neuer Regeln **vom Beispiel zur Regel *Welche Rolle spielt heute ein Grundwortschatz? *Ist das Klassendiktat heute noch zeitgemäß? Welche Probleme haben Grundschüler heute mit der RS? DuSE: Unzureichende Rechtschreibkompetenzen R. Valtin Prof. in Berlin Konsequenz *Lehrer muss diagnostische Kompetenzen stärken *Unterrichtszeit muss durch individuelle Übungsgestaltung effektiv genutzt werden (Differenzierung, Lern und Arbeitstechniken, Verzahnung von Rechtschreibung und Grammatik) *Rechtschreibung durch den Gebrauch fördern allg. Zielstellung *orthografisches Grundwissen (Grundkenntnis orth.. Gesetzmäßigkeiten) *orthografisches Können (angemessener Wortschatz) *geistige Operationen (Vergleichen, Klassifizieren, Abstrahieren, Verallgemeinern, Transformieren) *rechtschreibkritische Einstellung (Verantwortung für Selbstgeschriebenes) *selbstständig Orientierung im Wörterbuch siehe Lehrplan Sachsen Methoden und Verfahren im Rechtschreibunterricht Sennlaub (1977 West) *Vielkanallernen *Rechtschreiblicher Gegenstand wird gefördert durch **Einprägen von Wortbildern **Sehen, Sprechen, Hören **Schreibbewegung **Anwenden v. Sprachwissen und Denken Riehme (1981 Ost) *7-Komponentemodell **visuelle Komponente **akustische Komponente **Sprechmotorische Komponente (Pilotsprache) **semantische Komponente **schreibmotorische Komponente **kognitive Komponente **mnemotechnische Komponente (Vater wird mit V geschrieben, dass ist halt so) Watzke (1985) * akusto-motorische Methode: „Schreibe für jeden Laut mindestens einen Buchstaben!“ *visuell-operationale Methode: „Präge dir die richtige Schreibung ein!“ *grammatisch-logische Methode: „Wende Rechtschreibregeln an!“ *mechanische Methode: „Schlage im Wörterbuch nach!“ *kombinierte Methode: „Verwende mehrere Lösungshilfen gemeinsam!“ Grundgerüst zur ersten Rechtschreibstunde *Sprachliche Situation *führt zur Zielfindung *motiviert zur Reflexion *mündet in Erkenntnis *muss gefestigt werden Lehrplan überprüfen und den LB suchen, der das Thema beinhaltet Lernteilziele festlegen *Wörter mit langgesprochenen Selbstlaut werden meist mit „h“ gekennzeichnet *mit dem „Dehnungs-h“ wird meist die Länge von Wortstämmen gekennzeichnet, die auf l, m, n, r, auslauten #Motivation (Ganztext, Rätsel, Unsinntext, Reime) #Sprachbegegnung (Überschrift an die Tafel, und Text erneut lesen) #Sprachbetrachtung (Isolieren und Anwenden des speziellen Falls, der als Überschrift an der Tafel stehen) #Sprachbesinnung (Erkenntnisse müssen in Regeln überführt werden) #Sprachanwendung (Übungen zum Thema) siehe Arbeitsblatt Die orthografischen Prinzipien Definition: *Grundsätze für Regeln *generelle Beziehung zwischen der grafischen Ebene und der anderen Ebenen unseres Sprachsystems Herleitung: *Prinzipien der Orthografie (nach Nerius) **phonologisches Prinzip: Beziehung zw. Lautung - Schreibung ***phonematisches Prinzip ****Regelt Bez. zw. Phonem und Graphem (alles was ich höre muss mit mind. einem Buchstaben bezeichnet werden) ****Regelt nur sehr wenige lautgetreue Wörter ****wichtig für die GS ***syllabisches Prinzip ****grafische Worttrennung ****regelt die Trennung von einzelnen Sprecheinheiten (Silben) ***rhythmisch - intonatorisches Prinzip ****regelt Satzzeichen und Kommasetzung **semantisches Prinzip: Beziehung zw. Inhalt/Bedeutung - Schreibung ***morphematisches Prinzip ****fordert gleiche Morpheme gleich zu schreiben (Stammschreibung) ****wichtig für die GS ***lexikalisches Prinzip (grammatisches Prinzip) ****Groß- und Kleinschreibung ****Getrennt- und Zusammenschreibung ****Subst. oder Verb, ein Wort oder zwei Wörter ***syntaktisches Prinzip (grammatikalisches Prinzip) ****regelt Großschreibung der Satzanfänge ****regelt Satzende � Zur Rolle des Orientierungswortschatzes und zur Stellung des Fehlers Ist die Rechtschreibung isoliert als Lehrgang oder integrativ zu erarbeiten? *Schriftspracherwerb kognitiv, integrativ (kindgeleitete Aneignung) **Schriftspracherwerb erfolg durch Gebrauch **ist intuitive, eigenaktive, selbstständige Tätigkeit **Reichen: geschriebene Sprache erfolgt in gleicher Aneignungsweise wie gesprochene Sprache *Schriftspracherwerb kognitiv, integrativ (normgeleitete Aneignung) **basiert auf Instruktionen auf den sog. eigenaktive Tätigkeiten aufbauen **Erwerb der Schriftsprache daher nicht mit Erwerb der Muttersprache vergleichbar *beide Methoden sollten verbindend eingesetzt werden Welche Rolle spielt ein Grundwortschatz? *Def.: Reichtum an fundamentalen Spracheinheiten mit Bedeutung *fester Bestand orth. gesicherter Wörter *Schüler können Analogien bilden *Regelmäßigkeiten können auf neue Wörter übertragen werden *Auswahlkriterien für einen Grundwortschatz **inhaltliche Nähe, Alterspezifisch **Häufigkeit **Modellhaftigkeit **Einprägsamkeit (zirka 1000 Wörter) *Pro Grundwortschatz **macht Rechtschreibung überschaubar **macht Lernfortschritt transparent **ermöglicht ein Transferlernen (Übertragen der Regeln) *Contra Grundwortschatz **einschränken der Kreativität **führt zur Sprachverarmung *Alternative: offener, Orientierungswortschatz **der Orientierungswortschatz gibt dem Lehrer Möglichkeiten den Grundwortschatz zusammenzustellen **er ist umfangreicher als ein Grundwortschatz **Sächsischer Lehrplan ***klar aufgebauter Wortschatz ***klassenbezogene Wörter ***individuelle Wörter ***funktionale Wörter (100 häufigsten Wörter in der Sprache) Wie wird ein Fehler heute beurteilt und bewertet? *ein Fehler ist ein Mangel (außer beim Lernen) *notwendiger Bestandteil jedes Lernprozesses *eine Station auf dem Weg zum Ziel *ist ein Fenster, d. h. er gibt Einen Einblick in den Lernweg des Kindes *individuelle Annäherung an die Rechtschreibnorm *gibt die Vermutung eines Schreibanfängers bezüglich der Rechtschreibung eines Wortes wieder, seine Hypothese über die Wortschreibung *kann Übertragung von etwas richtig Gelernten auf ein dafür ungeeigneten Lerngegenstand sein *Fehler sind heute sehr differenziert zu bewerten Ausgewählte Medien im Sprachunterricht *Sprachbücher **Bedeutung: Zentrales Unterrichtsmittel **Funktion ***planvolle Durchführung des Unterrichts ***Voraussetzungen für die selbstständige Schülertätigkeit ***ganzheitliches Lernen ***Bedingungen für die Lehrertätigkeit schaffen ***Die Verantwortung in der Art des Einsatzes und den Umfang bestimmt der Lehrer **Aufbau ***integrativer Aufbau des Sprachbuches ***Thema aus der kindl. Lebenswelt dienen als Grundlage ***es werden mittlerweile auch Themen des Sachunterrichts mit der Sprachbetrachtungen verbunden ***Auswahlkriterien ****Konzeption: lernbereichsintegrierend ****Quantität/Verständlichkeit der Aufgaben ****Vermittlung von Arbeitstechniken ****Zusammenfassungen, Übungen, Wiederholungen ****Gliederung/Übersichtlichkeit/Gestaltung ****Zusatzmaterialien ****beim Sandfuchs *****sachl. Richtigkeit *****Angemessenheit an Lernfähigkeit der Schüler *****Funktionalität *****Motivationskraft *****methodische Vielfalt *Tafelbild **Definition: Sichtbar machen eines Lehrstoffes an der Wandtafel oder anderen durch das gestaltete und geordnete Zueinander von Text und Bild oder Text und Text **Ziele ***Informationsvermittlung ***Veranschaulichung ***Ergebnissicherung ***fördert das Einprägen ***führt zur Abstraktion (von Regeln) **Anforderungen ***Datum ***Überschrift, mit Lineal unterstreichen ***sinnvolle Platzaufteilung ***gut lesbare Schrift **Tafelbildarten ***Induktionstafelbild: Sprachbegegnung oder Motivation ***Ergebnistafelbild: Ergebnisse einer Aufgabenstellung ***Systematisierungstafelbild: Merksatz ***Kombinationsformen von Tafelbildern ***Entstehung ****statisch: vorher Vorbereitet ****dynamisch: im Unterricht erarbeitet **Vorteile ***strukturiert das Unterrichtsgeschehen ***korrigier- und variierbar ***steuert die Aufmerksamkeit ***Vorbild für die Heftführung **Nachteile ***Raum und Zeitprobleme ***Vergänglichkeit *Arbeitsblatt **Definition: Vorgedruckte oder vom Lehrer erstellte Lehr und Lernmittel, in lose Blattform die der Vorbereitung, Erarbeitung, Anwendung, Sicherung oder Lernzielkontrollen des Lerngegenstandes dienen. **Arten ***Informations- oder Merkblatt (Präsentationsblatt) ***Ergebniserarbeitungsblatt ***Ergebnissicherungsblatt, Übungsblatt, Merkblatt ***Leistungsbewertungsblatt, Testblatt, Lernzielkontrollblatt **Anforderungen ***Lehrplanentsprechung ***sachl. Richtigkeit ***ansprechende Gestaltung, unnötiges Beiwerk weglassen ***optische Strukturierung, Übersichtlichkeit ***klare Arbeitsaufträge, Anregen zur Selbstständigkeit ***ausreichend Platz ***dosierte Lösungshilfen Üben Def.: Üben ist das gewinnen von Sicherheit zur Überwindung von Lernklippen. *müssen dem Lehrer vom Stoff her bekannt sein *muss individuell auf Schüler angepasst sein *Das Üben ist ein ernsthaftes und anstrengendes Geschäft und bereitet nicht immer nur Spaß und Vergnügen. *was muss geübt werden? **Einprägen von Kenntnissen und die Übertragung auf neue Wörter **Fertigkeiten wie eine Tabelle zeichnen **Fähigkeiten wie Nachschlagen im Wörterbuch *Übungserfolg ist abhängig von Faktoren **angenehmes, affektives Lernklima **das Prinzip der größtmöglichen Fehlervermeidung berücksichtigen ***Ranschbergische Ähnlichkeitshemmung (aa - ah - a soll vermieden werden) **sofortige Rückmeldung von Fehlern ist wichtig **verschiedene Lernkanäle sollen angesprochen werden (besseres Einprägen) **Art der Aufgabenstellung (Vielfalt der Übungsformen) *Übungsgesetze (nach Menzel) **Thesen ***Das Kind lernt Rechtschreiben, indem es viel schreibt. (Schreibbegriff) ***Das Kind lernt Rechtschreiben, indem es spielerisch mit der Sprache umgeht ***Das Kind lernt Rechtschreiben, indem es systematisch übt **Gesetze ***Erfolgserlebnis ***Selbsttätigkeit ***sinnvolle Zusammenhänge ***Abwechslungsreich ***oft und kurz üben *Übungsform **Abschreiben ***einfaches Abschreiben ***Abschreiben mit zusätzlicher Aufgabenstellung ***Komplexität des Abschreibens ****Text lesend verstehen ****lesend gliedern (Abschreibeinheiten) ****Speichermengen kennen ****auswendig aufschreiben ****Kontrolle mit Vorlage ****Ziel: Erweiterung der Speichermenge zur Erhöhung des Abschreibtempos **Übungen zum Durchstrukturieren ***Wortgrenze finden ***Buchstaben zu Wörtern fügen (Purzelwörter) **Reimwortübungen **Wortbildungsübungen ***zu Zusammensetzung ***zu Ableitungen **Einsetzübungen (Kreuzwort, Silbenrätsel) **Übungen mit dem alphabetischen Wörterverzeichnis **Lernspiele ***Lernspiele sind schulische Übungen, die so verpackt sind, dass sie wie Spiele erscheinen ***Lernspiele sind keine Belohnung, sondern eine abwechslungsreiche, kurzweilige, lernintensive Methode im Unterricht. ***sollen Spass machen ***sind wiederholbar ***fördern soziales Lernen ***sollen nach entsprechenden Spielregeln eine Zielgerichtete Handlung auslösen ***regen an, eine Lernaufgabe durch aktive geistige Auseinandersetzung zu lösen ***sollen Stoff (Teilgebiet) festigen, wiederholen **Bewegtes Üben **lernen am Computer **Stationenarbeit **Diktate **Diktatkorrektur und Fehleranalyse *Diktiertechnik **STA **erfolgt in Schritten **einfaches deutliches Sprechen **gemäßigtes Tempo (einen mittelstarken Schüler beobachten) **nicht überartikuliert sprechen **Schritte der DT ***gesamten Text vorlesen (ruhig und gegliedert) ****Inhalt erfassen (Fragen stellen) ****Konzentration schaffen ***ersten Satz vorlesen (evtl. nachsprechen lassen) ****Erkennen der Satzart ***Wortgruppen vorlesen und aufschreiben lassen ***Satz wiederholt vorlesen ***weiter im Text ***am Ende Text nochmals komplett und langsam vorlesen ****Zeit zur Korrektur *Fehleranalyse **falsch geschriebene Wörter richtig untereinander schreiben **rechts daneben die falschen Wörter und die Anzahl der Fehler schreiben **Text nochmals schreiben und Fehler quantitativ darunterschreiben **Fehler benennen (Fehlerkategorien) **Übungen zu Fehlen gestalten *Wortzahl pro Klassenstufe (Klassenstufe*10+10) Sprache Untersuchen (Grammatik) *soll nicht formal sein *integrativer Sprachunterricht *situativ (Situationen aus dem Schulalltag aufgreifen) *kindorientierte Gestaltung *funktional (Wirkung der sprachlichen Mittel beurteilen) *handlungsorientiert/spielerisch *induktiv (vom Beispiel zur Regel) *Bsp. **Mein kleiner __________ gefällt mit gut. **Der _________ Frosch hüpft ins Wasser. **Wir _________ heute auf den Markt. *Einführung des Futur (Unterrichtsplanung) **Motivation ***3 Bilder aus verschiedenen Zeitepochen (Urmenschen, Jetztmenschen, Zukunftsmenschen) ***Bildunterschriften von den Schülern finden lassen (So lebten die Menschen früher, So leben die Menschen heute, So werden die Menschen in 100 Jahren leben) Verbformen unterstreichen **Sprachbegegnung, Sprachbetrachtung ***Aus Kindersätzen grammatische Betrachtung herausarbeiten ***Verbformen aus den Sätzen herrausarbeiten **Sprachbesinnung ***wie wird es gebildet ***Merksatz zum Futur I **Übung/Anwendung ***„Morgen werde ich endlich aufräumen.“ ***aber „Morgen räume ich auf.“ *Grammatische Übungsformen **Wortfamilien ***sind Wörtern mit gemeinsamer Herkunft ***alle Wörter die auf das gleiche Stammwort zurückgehen ***unterscheiden sich nur durch Ableitung und Zusammensetzung **Wortfeld ***Def.: Sammlung sinnverwandter Wörter ***Klassenstufe 1/2 und 3 ***Umsetzung im Unterricht ****Gedichte mit verschiedenen Wörtern eines Wortfeldes mit ergänzen neue Wörter finden ****Geschichte in der eine bestimmte Handlung häufig durchgeführt wird nur mit einem Wort füllen und die Schüler andere, dem Wortfeld entsprechenden Wörter finden ****zum Wort laufen einen Schuh mit dem Wort „laufen“ drin und kleine Streifen, die man dazu kleben lässt ****Geschichte mit falschen Wörtern eines Wortfelds, die wo den Kindern bearbeitet werden muss Mündlicher Sprachgebrauch *Bereiche des mündlichen Sprachgebrauchs **Erweiterung des Sprachvermögens **Förderung der Sprachhandlungsfähigkeit **Fördermaßnahmen ***Erhaltung und Erweiterung der Sprachbereitschaft ***Artikulation und Ausdrucksfähigkeit ***Wahrnehmung der Sprachlich-Sozialen Umwelt ***Erkennen und Beheben von Sprech- und Sprachschwierigkeiten **Beispiele ***Geräusche (Summen, Blasen, Schnarchen, Schmatzen) ***laut und leise sprechen ***hoch und tief ***Zungenbrecher ***Reime ***Vokale von Wörtern ändern (Agel statt Igel) ***Wunschalphabet, Horroralpabet ***Gesprächsstein im Morgenkreis ***Assoziationskette (Stichwort) ***Überraschungspaket (Geschichtenanfang geben die Kinder weitererzählen lassen) ***Rückenrätsel (was bin ich) ***Dedektiv Schriftlicher Sprachgebrauch *Kinder haben kaum Erfahrungen, und lernen die Schriftsprache in der Schule *muss integrativ gelehrt werden, da dort alle anderen Bereiche des Deutschunterrichts zusammenlaufen *Stufung **Motivation **Gestaltungsphase **Korrekturphase **Lesephase *Beispiele **Bildgeschichten